In the Dark
by Lady Sakura of the Fated
Summary: "Big bad Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater Extraordinaire, is scared of a little thunderstorm". Drarry. Rated T for 'some' language.


Title: In the Dark

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Warning: Fluff, some angst on Harry's part.

Summary: "Big bad Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater Extraordinaire, is scared of a little thunderstorm". Drarry.

Disclaimer: I do not Harry, Draco, or Hogwarts. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure.

* * *

In the Dark

The flash of lightning illuminated the dark hallway only for a second. But a second was enough to spot the two shiny shoes sticking out from a small alcove in the wall. The dark haired boy tread lightly, not wanting to spook whoever it was. Silently he waited in front of the alcove waiting for another flash to identify the trembling figure. An outline was all he could see, but by the shape, he deduced it was a boy of about his height, only a little taller.

His hand flew to his mouth when finally the figure was visible. The boys face was hidden but he could easily tell who it was by the shock of shoulder length blonde hair; it was unique only to one person in the whole school. The flash ended plunging them back into darkness.

"Malfoy?" he whispered as he sat on his knees in front of his enemy. Grey, fear filled eyes locked with his own surprised green ones as Malfoy's head whipped up.

"Potter?" his voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming or crying for hours, and judging by the dried tear tracks on Malfoy's face and the lingering feeling of a silencing charm, he most likely had.

"What are you doing out this late?" he asked with a sniffle, wiping his nose on an expensive looking silk handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket.

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy. You're not the kind of person who'd be sitting in an alcove, after midnight, in the middle of a thunderstorm crying." Harry exclaimed, his eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"Sh-shut up Potter. It's none of your bus-," A loud crack of thunder struck at just that moment, and next thing Harry knew, his arms were full of a whimpering Slytherin.

"Oh, that's why. Hmmm, this is interesting. Big bad Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy Death Eater Extraordinaire, is scared of a little thunderstorm." Harry let out a small laugh as Malfoy clung tighter to his shirt, hiding his face more. Harry could just imagine a bright blush on the taller boy's face.

"I told you to shut up Potter! I'm not scared…it just _surprised_ me a little." Malfoy's voice was almost inaudible because his head was buried in Harry's shirt, but he still heard him.

"Oh, surprised you, eh?" Harry's mouth broke out into a knowing smirk, "Then why is your head still buried in my shirt?" Malfoy let out a growl and drew himself up, patting down his ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes.

"My leg was numb so I had to wait a second before I could move. Don't get your hopes up Potter. I'm not into men like you." His lips drew up in a snarl and his grey eyes flashed in defiance. He shifted as if he was going to stand up, but another flash of lightning had him curled back into a tight ball.

Harry shook his head at Malfoy's stubbornness and let out a sigh. The thought of Malfoy being afraid of something as simple as thunderstorms amused Harry greatly, but the still shaking form was starting to worry him.

"Malfoy?...Hey Malfoy? I think it's stopped for a bit. You can come out now." Harry shook him hard but there was still no response. "Hey, it's okay. You're inside Hogwarts, the thunder and lightning can't hurt you. Hey!" Harry shook him harder and softened his voice, hoping that would work. He waited with bated breath for a couple of seconds before finally, Malfoy's head slowly rose. His eyes were still slightly glazed with fear but he seemed himself again.

Harry didn't say anything and waited for the Slytherin to regain himself; _again_.

Malfoy gulped in a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, relaxing more and more. He cleared his throat and blushed hotly, a sign that he was back and aware of Harry's accusing stare.

"Go away Potter." He whispered with a shaky voice. He sat back against the wall and stretched out his legs as far as he could without touching Harry. He reigned his emotions back and in and was once again, the aloof Malfoy.

"Not going to happen Malfoy, so keep dreaming. Want to tell me why you're out in the middle of the third corridor in the middle of the night instead of your safe and comfortable common room in the middle of a thunderstorm when you're obviously afraid of them?" Harry's eyebrow rose, and his lips quirked, knowing in advance that the answer would amuse him greatly. Because after all, this was Draco Malfoy, the emotionless, brave, Slytherin who never failed to amuse him with his comebacks.

"I'm not scared of them Potter! Like I said, the storm just surprised me. I was on my way back from the kitchens and I tripped and fell and sprained my ankle. I didn't want to aggravate it so I sat down for a while, and I was so focused on it that the boom surprised me and my lurching forward sent pain into my ankle and it hurt so I waited for it to die down. That's all." Malfoy explained smugly as a self centered smirk appeared on his face.

Harry almost laughed. Nobody in their right mind would believe the tale he was just told. It came from Malfoy after all. Plus, Harry knew Malfoy's subconscious habits. And he knew that when Malfoy lied he grabbed his left wrist and twisted the skin. Exactly like he was doing now.

"Sure Malfoy, whatever you say." Harry's own smug expression outshined Malfoys, and he didn't bother hiding it. "Now that you got that lie out of your system, wanna tell me the truth?" He was running out of patience and fast.

Malfoy was silent for a long while. More expressions and feelings than Harry was surprised he owned crossed the pale face. Annoyance took precedence over all, and Harry knew it wasn't directed at him despite what all had been sad.

I….I could ask you the same question Potter! Why aren't you in your common room, huh? You're not a prefect or anything like that so you're breaking a rule! Didn't think Perfect Potter had it in him." Malfoy's smirk was back and so, apparently, was his attitude.

Harry let out a sharp laugh before answering the cocky blonde, "You wanna know why I'm out wondering the corridors in the middle of the night, breaking the rule? Because I've got bigger things on my mind than a couple of puny rules only set so teachers don't have to worry about the students wondering the corridors getting into trouble and causing more problems for them than we already do by just existing!

"I've got more things to worry about than getting a detention from McGonagall or Filch, or hell, even Snape! Because there's this little problem out there Malfoy, stalking around and killing people, know as Lord Voldemert!

"And _I'm_ the one who has to face him and kill him despite being only 16 years old, when there's stronger, older, wiser people who could just as easily take my job, but no! They can't because it's _my_ destiny! _My_ problem! Because he decided to go after _my_ parents, and kill them, and try to kill _me_! Because of a stupid prophecy!

"And everyone just accepts it, and looks up to me, depending on me, expecting me to save them! And I don't have the fucking heart to tell them that I can't do it! Because that would destroy their hopes and the hero is supposed to encourage them and tell them that their safe and he'll save them, when he can't! Because he's only sixteen years old and he just fucking can't!

"I fucking can't. And that, Malfoy, is why I'm out wondering the corridors in the middle of the night. Because I fucking can. And sometimes I need to just get away from Ron and Hermione and their nagging and everyones fucking hero worship. Walking around Hogwarts at nights gives me the peace and quiet I need." His voice had been strong at the beginning, his anger fueling him, but by the end, it was soft and numb, just like his whole self felt.

Malfoy was shocked into silence again. He had had no idea that Potter's life was so fucked up. He, like his godfather and everyone else, had believed that the Chosen One's life was sunshine and rainbows and that he enjoyed everyone's attention. He may hate the Gryffindor, but no one could fake the emotion he had seen in Potter's emerald eyes or the anger and desperation in his voice. Malfoy had no choice but to believe him.

And in truth, it kind of reminded him of himself. He only strived for the attention because of his father. He had been ordered to turn all the Slytherin's to the Dark side, so his father could gain the Dark Lords favor. And the easiest way to do that was act like a bratty Prince and take control. Control he didn't want. But he couldn't tell Potter that. Because if his father found out, he wouldn't live to see another day.

But he owed it to Potter to tell him about his fear.

"Okay, so you got me Potter. I'm afraid of thunderstorms, and if anyone in Slytherin finds out I lose my position and then I'd be screwed for life. Every time a thunderstorm happens I find a small space and wait it out. Like I was doing when you found me. Happy?" he explained quietly. It was a blow to his pride to admit his fear but he toughed it out like the good little Malfoy he was.

"Yes, thank you." Harry nodded his thanks and leaned back. He was surprised that Malfoy had actually told him but he certainly wasn't complaining. He meant his thanks though; he could tell it was a low blow to Malfoy's pride to admit his fear.

They sat in silence for a long moment after, eyes avoiding each other. Harry picked at his fraying sleeve and scuffed his shoe back and forth on the stone floor. Neither knew what to say after that trying conversation. Harry let out a small laugh; like any they had was never trying.

Malfoy looked up when he heard to low chuckle. He let out a snort himself. He had always had a slight suspicion that Potter was mad. He certainly had reason to be; what with the whole Dark Lord fiasco.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard and Harry once again found himself with an armful of Malfoy. Letting out a sigh he shifted himself into a more comfortable position and let the Slytherin hide from the storm.

"I don't think this storm is going to end anytime soon Malfoy. I don't particularly want to keep getting jumped so how about we do this." Harry pulled the reluctant blond off his clothes and switched their positions so he was leaning against the wall, and let Malfoy reattach himself once again.

The storm continued on, its fluctuating state driving Malfoy crazy. It would quiet down for a while and Malfoy would stand up, brush himself off, and take a step back to his common room when a sudden boom had him back in Harry's arms.

Each time this happened Harry would just shake his head in amusement and pat the silky hair, ignoring the curses streaming from the hidden mouth. He knew they weren't directed at him.

"Just accept the fact that you're scared Malfoy and that you want, no need, this comfort." His voice was light and soft, so as to not frighten the shaking boy.

Malfoy was quiet acting as if he hadn't heard him at first but finally he nodded and lifted his head up.

He sighed before drawing himself up and began speaking, "Fine Potter, if that's what you want. I'm scared of the bloody thunderstorm and…," he snarled and ran a hand threw his hair and Harry believed he wouldn't continue before he did, "and being in your arms helps. A lot." He tugged at his hair and stubbornly studied the hard stone floor. Harry could hear faint muttering coming from him and he deduced it wasn't anything pretty.

"Good boy." He really couldn't resist saying it. He knew Malfoy was already having a hard time but he couldn't resist teasing him. He instantly regretted it though at the Slytherin's response.

"Shut the fuck up Potter! Like this isn't hard enough on me! You're a bloody Gryffindor and my enemy in every way Potter! I can't believe I fucking told you everything. Well, not everything. Merlin, I'm such a bloody fucking idiot! That's it! Scared or not, I'm outta here." Malfoy let out a vicious snarl and pushed himself out of Harry's arms and onto his feet. He spat one last curse out and stalked off down the corridor towards his common room.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Harry couldn't take his eyes off Malfoy at breakfast. The Slytherin looked horrible; like he hadn't caught a single wink the night before. And Harry was pretty certain he hadn't. He ignored Ron and Hermione's exclamations and scoldings about wondering around at night again, and munched whole-heartedly on his eggs; all the while staring at the blonde across the Hall.

"Harry! Will you please listen to me? You can't just keep wondering off like that! One of these days you're going to get caught and I'm not going to come to your rescue! And plus, it's dangerous. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out there and at full power! Your life is at risk and walking around at night when nobody's around to help you isn't going to help you stay alive." Harry had had enough. Fuming, he threw down his fork; the clatter attracting everyone's attention.

"Oh, just stuff it Hermione!" His voice rang out loud and clear throughout the Great Hall and anyone who had not been paying attention before, certainly was now. "I've had enough with your squawking! You think I give a bloody fuck if I get caught for being out at night? Do you? I don't Hermione because like you said I have more on my mind." Harry was hit with a sense of déjà vu, but instead of a stubborn blond in front of him it was one of his best friends,

"I bloody fucking know my life is in fucking danger! I know that more than you or anyone else in this god forsaken school! Hell, in this whole fucking world. Voldemort," he made sure to stress the name, "is at full power and I'm certainly aware of that! Have you forgotten the cemetery? Or the Department of Mysteries? No? Well let me remind you! I indirectly helped bring the fucker back and I got my Godfather killed because I was to fucking weak to learn Occlumency! So just get the fuck off my back for once. You're not my mother! And you never will be because she'd dead!" He steadfastly ignored the tears running down his face and focused on his anger. Anger that was burning read hot and engulfing him.

"I'm sorry for yelling Hermione," he almost laughed because he actually wasn't, "but I'll do it again if I have to. So please, just leave me alone." With those final words, he stalked out of the Great Hall, blocking out Ron's angry shouts and the whispers as best he could.

He made his way to the Room of Requirement, requesting a room where he could brood in silence and couldn't be bothered by anyone in Gryffindor. He stayed there for the rest of the day and simmered in the dark.

x-x-x-x-x-x

He was startled out of his silent fume by a loud boom. It was the first thing he had heard since the fiasco in the Great Hall that morning and so it rang in his ears. At first he thought someone had knocked on the door to the Room but another ringing boom confirmed his second guess; a thunderstorm.

His thoughts immediately strayed to a certain blond. Their conversation the night before came to mind and he almost flinched at his stupidity. He had been a bloody prat to Malfoy and he couldn't excuse himself from that. He let out a sigh and slapped the back of his head. He was supposed to be the caring Hero and he had been both a prat to the Slytherin and to his best friend. He still thought Hermione had deserved it though.

Harry let out a huge sigh and with a sharp pop from his stiff back, drew himself to his feet. He massaged his sore shoulders for a minute before exiting his sanctuary.

He pulled out his favorite possession aside from his Invisibility Cloak, and tapped his wand to it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered the incantation and searched for Malfoy's name. Sure enough, it was settled snugly against the wall in the same corridor as the night before. "Mischief managed." He stuffed the now blank parchment in his pocket and marched off.

He stopped at the end of the hallway, and like the night before, waited for the lightning to illuminate it and show the expensive dragon-hide loafers. Spotting them he tread quietly until he was standing in front of the curled figure.

"Back to mock me again Potter?" The voice was shaky but clear and full of anger.

Harry rubbed a weary hand over his face and knelt before the pale blond. "No Malfoy, I didn't. As a matter of fact, Merlin I can't believe I'm about to say this, I came to apologize. And see if you were okay." The last sentence, though not voiced as one, was obviously a question.

"I'm fine Potter. So how long did it take you to drudge up the courage to apologize?" Malfoy's voice was mocking but Harry could hear a slight undertone of surprise and fear.

"About a minute or two. Right after I heard the first boom of thunder to be exact." And as if to accentuate Harry's words, a long drawn out rumble broke the silence. Malfoy stiffened up and hid his face in between his legs. It continued on for a long minute and only when he was sure it stopped, Malfoy lifted his head again.

"Fucking storms. This is the first time in a long while that there's been two in a row. Thank Merlin it didn't start during the day." He wrapped his arms around himself and held in a shiver.

Harry cocked his head and asked a question, "What do you do if there's one during the day? Like if you're in classes or something?"

"I tough it out Potter. What did you think I do?" Malfoy raised a brow and snorted in amusement. "Did you think I hid under my desk or jumped into someone's arms like a pansy? Oh Merlin! You did!" He let out a sharp laugh at the dark red blush on the Chosen One's face.

"Okay so maybe I did. But that's not the point!"

"Oh, and what is Potter?"

"I…I..I've no idea." He finished lamely; blush permanently fixated on his face.

"Hahaha. I thought so." Malfoy shook his head in amusement.

"Shut up Malfoy! So, do you accept my apology?" Harry waited with bated breath for Malfoy's answer. For some reason, he was actually nervous about the answer. Malfoy, thankfully, didn't keep him waiting for long.

"Fine Potter. But don't expect me to do it all the time." Harry broke into a smile at this. He had accepted his apology and not only that, but he had hinted towards meetings in the future.

"Of course Malfoy. Wouldn't have it any other way. So, this is gonna be another bad storm huh?" He nodded towards the sky.

"Yeah, looks like it. Stupid fucking storms."

They sat in silence, anxiety brewing as the storm slowly grew in power. Each rumble of thunder grew closer and closer together and each one was louder than the next. Finally, it became too much for the pale, shaking blond. But he couldn't bring himself to ask for the comfort he so desperately needed.

Harry watched each little jump and listened as Malfoy's breath grew quicker and louder. Finally it became too much for him to handle and with a quick maneuver, he switched their positions and drew the Slytherin into his arms.

Malfoy, because it was him, struggled at first. Harry held on tightly though and pulled the shaking blond closer. He finally gave up and snuggled closer, trying to cover his ears as much as possible.

"Shh, it's okay, Malfoy. I've got you. The storms not going to hurt you. You're okay. That's it, just relax." He continued whispering the calming words and rubbed his hand back and forth on the boy's back.

"I'm not a kid Potter. I'm not going to break." The voice was muffled because of Harry's shirt but he heard it loud and clear.

"Ah, that's what you think, but your appearance doesn't help your argument." He flinched after he said those words and muttered a quick apology.

"It's fine Potter, so you can stop apologizing. You're probably telling the truth anyhow."

Harry drew Malfoy closer, almost pulling him all the way onto his lap. He tucked the blond haired head under his chin and buried his nose into the soft hair. He waited with bated breath to see if it would be unwelcome.

Malfoy fought a silent war within himself, struggling on the decision on whether or not to accept the close embrace or draw back. He knew that if anyone from any house or a teacher came upon them, that his father would be notified and he would be killed. Potter too. And, he realized with surprise, he didn't want anything bad to happen to the Boy-Who-Lived. Accepting his fate and melted into Harry's arms.

They stayed like that for a long time, the storm neither waxing nor waning. The corridor was dark, illuminated for brief amounts of time from the lightning. Each time Harry would take the advantage and study what he could see of Malfoy's body. The frame was light and skinny, and the skin was pale and soft. The hair too was soft and ruffled every time he let out a breath.

"Malfoy." He said suddenly, surprised to hear his own voice. There was no reply at first, leading Harry to believe that Malfoy had fallen asleep, but a soft voice drifted up from below.

"Draco." It was whispered in a voice full of sleep and slight fear.

"Draco." Harry answered to the unspoken question.

"What did you want?"

"You…."

It was met with silence. Harry cursed at himself in his head. He was a fucking idiot! He had only realized it as he held Draco close and softly patted his back and head. It was an epiphany and he hadn't meant to tell the Slytherin right off. Hell, never, if he had anything to say about it. Which he obviously did.

"Me?" Harry almost laughed out loud. Draco's voice was filled with wonder and surprise.

"You." He met Draco's gaze and smiled softly. Waiting for the nod of approval, and upon receiving it, he lent down and pressed his lips gently to the waiting ones.

"So does this mean you'll accept all of my apologies from now on?" Harry finally let out that laugh as a pale hand shot up and cuffed him lightly on the back of his head.

"You shouldn't have any reason to apologize for anything Potter." Draco shook his head at the large grin that appeared on his suddenly acquired boyfriends face.

Their little moment was rudely interrupted by one of the largest rumbles of thunder yet. Draco threw himself back into Harry's embrace with a yelp of fear. Harry let out a bark of laughter but was quickly silenced with another kiss.

They waited out the rest of the storm in the dark and in silence. The rest, they agreed, could wait until the morning. And when the storm was over.

* * *

Oh, god. That ending was horrible. It was so good in the beginning but it just went downhill. But I guess it wasn't too bad considering I pulled an all nighter and skipped writing an important essay for my English final to type this. Well, hope you liked. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and flames too. Just so I can laugh at them. and sorry for any mistakes. I didn't feel like going back and checking it. If you see anything please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
